


The worst Loud House fanfiction ever

by DoritoDew



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Lincoln, D-cup Lily AU, Dimension Travel, Facebook, Fucking normies, Leni is a commie, Multi, OP is a bundle of sticks, lincoln fucks a sock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoDew/pseuds/DoritoDew
Summary: Lincoln gets caught smelling Clyde's socks and Lisa gives Lily big boobs. It all goes down from there





	The worst Loud House fanfiction ever

Lori walked down the street in her 12-inch high heels, crushing the grabage that littered it. Her size E breasts jiggled like a t/3/apot's wet dream. When she walked in, she saw Clyde. He wasn't wearing pants, so his 2 inch penis flopped down.

"ey babby nigga watchu doin?" he asked. Lori got angry. "Fuck you, Clyde! I only date guys with big cocks!" she insulted, punching him in the dick. However, little did she know, Clyde's baby hose is made of osmium. Her knuckle cracked, revealing her Wolverine claws. She huffed, stomping off to her room.

Lola was driving across the backyard in her car, wearing only a bra and a thong. She saw Lana, trying to find snakes to shove up her vegana. "Hey Lana, wanna shove some carrots down pedophiles' urethras?" she asked.

"I would, but I want a snake to get me preggers." she said. They heard moaning coming from their brother's room. "What's Lincoln doing?"

"I don't know, but I want to know so I can send him to jail." Lola placed her car up against the wall, standing on the hood. "I need some help, dyke." she commanded. Lana taped a bunch of sticks together to form a ladder. They climbed up the ladder to see Lincoln completely naked, his 7 inches engulfed in a sock.

"LINCOOOLN!" Lola yelled. "That's illegal!"

"Yes, I know, Royal woods banned all forms of child sexuality, healthy or not." Lincoln defended.

"No, fucking a sock is a federal offense!" she jumped through the door and started beating the shit out of him with her heels before putting his cock into her vagoo.

"Lola! You're my sister!"

"Eh, you're adopted anyway." she began riding the younger boy. Wait, younger? You see, Lisa hated Lola, so she turned her into a black person and killed her, as Royal Woods made killing minorities legal. Lisa then took a Lola from a hooker dimension, this one being 18. Thus, all that was left to do was lie about aging Lola up and she would have perfectly did a Rick Potion #9.

"Well in that case..." he began nailing Lola like the son of God to the cross. Suddenly, Lily walked in, her chest now adorned with two F cups. Lisa followed.

"Guys, I accidentally gave Lily oversized mammaries." she announced. In this fic's dimension, Dimension 420, she was born between Lynn and Lincoln. Lily began humping Lola's leg. "...and also a libido."

"Eh, the more the merrier!" lola said, making out with the infant. Lori walked in.

"Lincoln, tell your nigger friend to back the fuck off an..." she sae that Lily had bigger boobs than her. She got angry. She stomped off, but stopped when she noticed that Lisa's room was filled with Lories.

"Lisa. Why are there so many copies of me?" she asked. Lisa walked in. "Uh oh. It seems that while I was trying to bring Dimension 63's Lori, otherwise known as Loki, I forgot to turn it off."

The machine teleported a brunette Lori in, this one running into the wall at the speed of sound. "What happened? One moment I was running at Adam, next moment I'm here!" That's right, this Lori is actually Bree Davenport from Lab Rats.

The Lori from the actual television show walked up to Dimension 420's Lori. "Woah! I am well endowed in this dimension!" she gushed. Suddenly, the machine stopped producing Lories. "Oh no, the machine ran out of dimensions where Lori was conceived."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" all the Lories yelled. "It means that in many dimensions, the parentals did not originally want Lori."

"So we're all failed abortions?" they yelled. All the Lories went into a panic, some running out the door and some jumping out the windoes

"Lisa, what do we do?" Lincoln worried.

"Fear not, siblings, I have prepared just for this occasion." she recalibrated the machine, feeding it pictures of each individual Lori. One by one, the machine spat out all the Lisas from the dimensions all the alternate Lories came from.

"My fellow Lisas, may I have your attention please?" she asked, the chatter stopping. "Lisas of all ages, we have a problem. I left the QPC on and all the Lories that are existent were transported here. I brought all of you here to discuss how we should deal with them."

"I say we kill them all!" Psychopath Lisa screeched.

"We should take Royal Woods, and push it somewhere else!" Stupid Lisa said.

"I hope there are some black Lories!" both a racist and a negrophile Lisa said.

"Wait, Bree's adopted?" Chase said.

"I say we go find each Lori and take each one back to their own dimension." the Lisa from the cartoon series suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, coming from you, Dimension 42 Lisa. Everyone, go find your Lories and bring them back here." Lisa commanded. All the Lisas ran out, trampling the other siblings.

"Do you think that's going to work?" Lola asked.

"Don't fret, sibling. Lisas are known for working together greatly." Lisa assured her, taking her to the window. All the Lisas were fighting. "Dang it."


End file.
